Ultima oportunidad
by Devilmergana
Summary: Gunther y Tinka se van del programa y Ty y su hermana no estan del todo contentos porque se van los hessenheffer, las personas a las que han querido aunque no lo supieran. Mal summary. Runther 3


_**¡Hola a todos los que esten leyendo esto! Quería presentar mi fanfic de Shake it up, ahora, porque es cuando me ha venido la inspiración y la verdad es que necesito escribirlo y sacarlo de mi mente para poder seguir estudiando Física y Química, como debería estar haciendo ahora. Bueno y a continuación viene el discursito de siempre: Esta es mi versión de la popular serie "Shake it up", solo lo escribo por diversión sin habito de lucro, blah, blah, blah... ¡Espero que lo disfruteis! Sé que los fanfics de Shake it up no son muy famosos pero aun así me gustaría que los pocos que leyerais dejaraís un review, gracias!**_

Hoy me he desvelado bastante temprano, es decir a altas horas de madrugada y sin saber porqué, pero tampoco tenía ganas de quedarme en la cama así que me dirigí a la cocina y tomé algo de leche con cereales. Me vestí y esperé durante horas a que llegara la hora del instituto y que CeCe se pasara a por mí. Por fín llegó y juntas nos dirigimos a clase. La clases eran aburridas y para variar ni Gunther ni Tinka se metían con nosotras, sus comentarios ofensivos habituales no habían salido de sus bocas y notemos que algo no iba bien, porque esto no era natural, pero tampoco le dimos mucha importancia solo rezamos al señor para que todos los dias siguiesen tan tranquilos como hoy. Cuando terminamos las clases nosotras dos salimos corriendo para el plató de Shake it up Chicago. El dia había sido bastante aburrido y mover el esqueleto nos sentaría bien para despejarnos de todas las asignaturas que nos comían el coco ahora mismo.

- Llegais un poco temprano, ¿no, chicas?- Nos preguntó Gary con su habitual tono de voz entre broma y haciendose el famoso. Supongo que la costumbre hacía que nos diera igual.

Empezó a sonar la música y CeCe y yo más los bailarines secundarios que se encontraban en la pista, nos pusimos a bailar pues el programa estaba apunto de empezar y nuestro alegre presentador pensó que hoy empezaríamos bailando y que despues presentaría el programa. Perfecto, por nosotras no había ningún problema. De pronto entraron Gunther y Tinka con sus extravagantes ropas y sus llamativas y relucientes camisetas haciendo sus entradas triunfales más apagadas que otros dias. Ya no decían lo de "Yo soy Gunther y yo soy Tinka y juntos formamos..." Me dolía la cabeza solo de pensar en su forma de actuar tan grotesca, pero no les presté atención por no decir que los ignoré completamente para que no se creyeran superiores y supieran por una vez lo que era que alguien mostrara indiferencia hacia tí.

- Bueno, bueno chicos, ¡acercaos todos aquí!- Las palabras de nuestro bajito presentador me sacó de mis ensoñamientos y me hizo volver a la realidad. Seguí las pautas que Gary nos decía y me acerqué intentando que la cámara me captase pero todos sabemos que eso es tarea de CeCe.- Estamos hoy aquí para cerebrar un capitulo diferente de Shake it up, Chicago, para ofrecerles un tributo a los dos bailarines de nuestro equipo y reparto que se despiden de nosotros. Hoy. No os lo perdais pues harán un baile especial.

Me quedé en blanco un momento es decir durante todos los anuncios y CeCe se me quedó mirando pensando lo mismo. ¿Quienes eran los que se iban? ¿Eran personas conocidas? ¿Personas a las que tuviesemos afecto? O peor, ¿y si eramos nosotras? La idea nos aterrorizó a las dos cuando lo comentemos. ¿Acaso, nos iban a despedir? Me acerqué otra vez al escenario pues se acabaron los anuncios por hoy.

- Como iba diciendo, hoy estamos aquí para despedir a dos miembros muy preciados de nuestro equipo.- Se hizo un silencio y tambien una especie de corro donde en mitad iba nuestro querido presentador que iba a darnos la mala noticia de que estabamos despedidas, o eso creía yo. _"Que no sea yo" "Que no sea yo"_,pensé egoistamente. No era yo. Los ví acercarse a Gary y que este les pasara un brazo por el hombro, uno a cada uno. Uno al que se encontraba a la izquierda y otro al que se encontraba a la derecha.- ..., Gunther, Tinka, es una pena que tengais que marchar, os echaremos de menos de verdad.

Ellos asintieron y sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí. No, no podían ser ellos. Cuando se acabó el programa tanto Gunther como Tinka, desaparecieron de escena rapidamente. CeCe me miró con una gran sonrisa en la cara que solo se podría traducir en "_¡Se van!¡Gunther y Tinka se van!¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!"_ Pero borró esa sonrisa de la cara cuando vio la mia. No puedo verme ahora, mas seguro que estaré horrible. Tengo ganas de llorar y no se porqué. Bueno, sí, sí se porqué. Pues claro que se porque. Pero nunca he querido dejarme llevar por ese sentimiento que tenía por ese chico rubio con el marcado acento europeo. Lo odiaba, o por lo menos eso es lo que aparentaba de cara a la gente. ¡Dios mio! ¡Me estoy dando cuenta tarde! Eché a correr para ver si encontraba a Gunther para poder despedirme, pero no fué así. No encontré a ningún rubio allí, ni tampoco ninguna de sus extrabagantes ropas fluorescentes. Me senté en uno de los bancos que había en el baño y comenzé a llorar.

Incluso estaba llorosa en su despedida. Nadie nos había invitado pero nosotros, es decir, todos los del programa más Ty Y Duce nos presentemos allí, porque habíamos estado espiando y buscando información que nos fuera servido de ayuda para localizar el momento de su partida. Duce estaba un poco incómodo cuando llegemos a aquella area solitaria donde solo había un jet privado, pero Ty estaba muy triste porque con el tiempo había logrado entender a Gunther y se habían echo amigos y bueno.., hacía Tinka sentía algo más que una amistad pero no lo afirmaba.

- Gracias por estar aqui, nunca os considere mis verdaderos amigos pero ahora creo que tampoco.- Añadió Tinka con su habitual tono grosero pero le fallaba la voz así que todos supimos que muy en el fondo la muchacha extrabagante no fuera tan pretenciosa y quizas si tuviera sentimientos.

Gunther asintió y miró a sus padres que señalaban al reloj con impaciencia metiendoles prisa en el cuerpo. Se acercó a cada uno de nosotros y se despidió. A CeCe le dió una palmada en la espalda y le dijo "_Ahora sereís las mejores bailarinas de Shake it up Chicago" _, ella asintió debilmente como si no le gustara que se fueran cuando en verdad sí. Luego se acercó a Duce y le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda. Sencillo, rápido y distante. Así eran su relación. Al acercarse a Ty los dos se abrazaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Se dijeron algo pero no los oí porque ya me tocaba a mí.

Gunther se acercó a mí pero cuando pensé que iba a pasar de mí, creo que mi mirada le hizo cambiar de opinión y cerró los ojos como tomando mentalmente una nota. Se aproximó a mí tanto que pude sentir su calor y me abrazó. Me sorprendió, me enrojeció, más bien y nerviosamente yo le devolví el abrazo. "_Te echaré de menos"_ me susurró al oído suavemente y yo sentí un escalofrío. Asentí con la cabeza para que el lo notara y le respondí que yo tambien le echaré de menos. Ambos soltemos un suspiro que yo sentí en mis hombros por que la naríz de Gunther los estaba rozando. Cerré los ojos y pedí perdón a Dios mentamente por lo que estaba pensando hacer pero nunca pude hacerlo por que sus padres nos separaron con un grito en su idioma que creo que en el nuestro se traduciría por "_¡Daos prisa tenemos que estar allí a una hora concreta muy aproximada a la de ahora!"_ Los dos gemelos rubios asintieron y se separaron de las personas de las que se estaban despidiendo. Ví a Gunther irse, y a Tinka lanzandole una mirada apenada a Ty que parecía que iba a llorar, pero como mi hermano es tan impulsivo, cogío a Tinka de la mano y la acercó a él a la vez que le daba un suave beso en la mejilla y la abrazaba de nuevo. Luego la dejó ir. Eso es lo que debería haber hecho yo.., besar a Gunther, eso es lo que quería haber echo, pero ahora solo nos saludan con la mano através de la ventana del yet.

_**¿Qué os parece? ¿Muy largo? Decidmelo no os corteis, solo mejoraría mi forma de escribir y sí... tengo unas cuantas faltas pero no tengo un beta así que... **_

_**Estoy a puntito de subir el segundo capítulo pero primero quiero subir el primero y que me comenteís y luego subir el segundo y no los dos juntos.**_

_**Un Besote :D **_


End file.
